She Didn't have the Time
by Phoenyx-Fyre-Writer
Summary: Song Fic. Charlotte's boyfriend James breaks up with her, leaving her with their infant daughter Bella. Part of her thinks she should be sad and grieve but she doesn't have time. Will she have time for love if/when it comes around?


**Hey All, this is a Song Fic inspired by 'She Didn't have the Time' by Terri Clark hence the name. I wrote this for my friend and Beta Jules Ann. I wrote this a while ago and I was going to put it up sooner but never got around to it.**

 **Summary: Charlotte's boyfriend James leaves her, but she has her daughter Bella to care for and doesn't have the time to be upset, or look for love.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor any of the characters involved, as sad as that fact is it doesn't make it any less true.**

~o~

Charlotte watched as the man she loved and had given up everything for, carried the last box of his things out of the house. She held their daughter Bella closer to her chest trying not to cry.

James paused at the edge of the porch. "Look Lots, you're better off without me. I'm not what you need," he told her casually.

Part of Charlotte wanted to laugh, as that was exactly what her Momma had said about him. She couldn't laugh though as the way James just paused, it was like they had just been friends and hadn't been together for nearly three years.

James continued to his car, putting the last box in and drove off, without a single backwards glance at his girlfriend and daughter.

Charlotte watched feeling her heart shred, she couldn't help but think that even a stranger, would show more compassion than that. She wanted to fall to her knees and sobs, but she just didn't have the time as Bella started to cry in hunger. She walked back into the house to feed her daughter, refusing to allow herself to cry during this moment.

Bella settled as she fed, a peaceful look on her little face.

Once Bella had fed Charlotte tried to remember where on earth she put her little pink blanket, as Bella would not sleep without it. She finally found it in the bathroom of all places and moved into Bella's nursery, settling on the rocking chair to rock her to sleep.

Bella fell asleep quickly, being full and the gentle rocking motion helping to lull the infant to sleep.

Charlotte put her daughter down in her cradle and moved to her own bedroom, lying in her bed. She knew she could break down now, but then she'd be tired tomorrow and frankly she didn't want to give misery any power. She didn't have the time to mourn the loss of the relationship and just quickly fell to sleep.

The next day she called up her Momma and asked if she could look after Bella while she worked. She couldn't give up her job as she couldn't be able to pay the bills and she promised herself she'd show James she didn't need him, she wouldn't crumble without him.

Esme came over the next day to look after her granddaughter while her daughter worked hard to pay the bills.

Charlotte worked all day, coming home in the evening and immediately focusing all her attention on Bella before crashing in bed exhausted after Bella was asleep. Esme begged her daughter to consider coming home and letting her and her Dad help her out.

Charlotte couldn't do that, but she was grateful for her Momma, Dad, and brother's help. As Bella grew older Uncle Jasper was her hero, ferrying her from club to club.

Charlotte had one of her rare days off and her four best friends Rose, Alice, Leah, and Angela had decided to come round.

Angela smiled as she cuddled Bella in on her lap. "Gosh, she's getting so big now."

"You're a big girl now aren't you Bella?" Leah asked.

"Yuh huh. I'm five," Bella boasted proudly.

"I know, it's so strange, feels like just yesterday she was two years old, life's going by so fast. Sometimes I think watching my life pass me by is all I can do," Charlotte supplied a little tiredly

Rose looked at her friend, seeing the tired and worn expression, the way her eyes focused purely on Bella. "You know Char, you gotta get out of the house," she commented.

Alice hummed and nodded in agreement. "Who knows, you might even meet someone new."

Charlotte did consider that for a second, wondering what it would be like to go on a date again.

"Momma! I'm hungry," Bella piped up.

Charlotte shook her head; she didn't have time to even think about going on dates. She fixed Bella up her lunch, kissing her on top of her head "Eat up sweetie, Uncle Jasper will be here soon to take you to ballet."

Bella cheered happily and sat down on her booster seat at the table to eat her lunch. "Then I gots my piano lesson after too right?" she asked through a mouthful of peanut butter and jelly.

Charlotte smiled indulgently. "Yes sweetheart, you piano lesson is at four."

Jasper let himself into his sister's house grinning when a pint-sized missile attacked him. "Hey there squirt. I found a t-ball little league if you want to join?" He asked excitedly. He scooped up his niece and tossed her in the air, pulling her up to rub noses with her, before finally settling her on his hip and carrying her through to the kitchen.

"Hi Jasper," the girls chorused.

"Uh oh tiny, what's your Aunt Alice been saying about me this time?" He stage whispered to Bella. "I'm going to take whirlwind here to her ballet class sis." He set Bella down on her feet. "Go get your stuff squirt."

Charlotte lay in bed that night trying to work out if she felt lonely, before she could get a grasp on whether she did or not she fell asleep.

Charlotte had given up on the whole dating idea. Where was she supposed to find the time to build to the trust needed for a relationship? She called her Momma to watch Bella while she went shopping for a few bits, but when she came back she saw her tire was flat. She did not have time for this, nor did she know how to change a tire, her Dad or Jasper normally took care of things like that for her. She sighed and pulled out her cell to try and call Jasper to come and help her home.

"Excuse me Ma'am?" a southern voice asked.

Charlotte jumped and spun around in surprise. "You scared me."

"Sorry Ma'am, but I couldn't help but notice you seem to have a flat tire. I'd be happy to help you change it," the stranger offered.

Charlotte chewed her lip but nodded. "Thank you, I'm hopeless with cars," she explained blushing.

"No thanks necessary Ma'am," he told her as he got to work changing the tire.

Charlotte's blush deepened. "You can call me Charlotte."

The southern gentleman smiled warmly at her. "Enchanted to meet you Charlotte, my name is Peter." Peter made quick work of changing the tire and wiped his hands off on his jeans. "All done Charlotte," he announced.

Charlotte smiled gratefully. "Thank you so much, is there anything I can do to repay you?" She asked.

Peter's eyes danced with mischief. "You could grant me the pleasure of your company over a cup of coffee," he proposed.

Charlotte paused for a second, she didn't really have the time, she was supposed to go home and relieve her Mom from babysitting. "Sure, I'd like that very much," she agreed. She sent a quick text to her Mom asking if she could watch Bella for a little longer.

Peter smiled and offered Charlotte his arm as they walked to the coffee shop and sat down.

Charlotte couldn't help but admire how handsome Peter was, it was quite the ego boost to have his attention.

"Do you have kids?" Peter asked.

Charlotte took a deep breath, yes she could lie, it wasn't like she'd see this guy again, but honestly if he was interested it was better to be honest. "She's five," she admitted simply.

Peter's eyes brightened. "I saw the car seat, I love kids… does she have your eyes?" he asked.

Charlotte felt like her heart was going to soar right out of her chest. "Yes, though she's got darker hair than me," she told him.

They sat and talked for hours. Charlotte had never felt this way before about anyone. She knew she should be worried about falling in love again, but she'd avoided love for long enough, she didn't have the time to avoid it anymore, and really she didn't have the time.

~o~

 **Probably the shortest thing I have ever written, still I hope you enjoyed it and if you'd like to drop a review I'd be really grateful.**


End file.
